


powerful

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Schlatt, Haunting, Let Quacks get a little feral, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: ghost!Schlatt haunts Quackity and convinces him that he's more powerful than he thinks
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Idk maybe I'll make more parts for this
> 
> (NOTE: I specifically ship the SMP characters of Quackity and Schlatt, not the real people. This work is also technically not a ship thing, more so just manipulation and stuff like that).

Quackity shivers when he feels Schlatt stand behind him, the cold of Schlatt's body sinking through the fabric of his clothes and sending a shiver down his spine. Schlatt wraps a hand around Quackity's waist and slips a cold hand under Quackity's hoodie. His fingers are cold and he traces delicate patterns over Quackity's hips and stomach. His other hand runs down Quackity's arm and laces their fingers together.

Quackity leans back against him, shivers again when Schlatt's breath ghosts against his neck. He closes his eyes and let's out a sigh that's just as shaky as he is.

"You don't know the power you hold," Schlatt murmurs as he ghosts his lips over Quackity's neck just below his ear.

It's funny in a way coming from Schlatt — The man with so much power over Quackity himself, who's voice could make Quackity shiver and rethink everything, who's touch made his mind completely blank.

"You underestimate yourself," Schlatt continues when Quackity doesn't respond. He presses a little closer, enough that Quackity finds his thighs pressing against the wood of his desk. His hand flattens against Quackity's stomach, keeps him held as close as possible. "You're powerful. So much stronger than you think."

There's another pause. Quackity bites down on his lip and keeps his eyes closed. God forbid anyone walk into his office right now. It'd be hard to explain the redness of his cheeks when he's the only one who can see the dead ex-president.

"You really think so?" He asks, voice soft, unsure.

"They should be bowing for you, Alex. And I think they will be soon enough."

"Alright," Quackity says after what feels like forever. He finally opens his eyes again. "What should I do?"


End file.
